


Hiding in Plain Sight

by gestaltrose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-19
Updated: 2011-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-15 18:58:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gestaltrose/pseuds/gestaltrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry was looking for Draco</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiding in Plain Sight

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for strigoia on lj. Because she had a horrible, rotten, no good, very bad, day and I wanted to make her feel better. It was a drabble that got away from me.

Draco set the suitcase down. This was it. The final stop. Looking around the dingy apartment, for once in his life, all he saw was potential. The floor creaked as he walked to the window and looked out.

Who would have believed that he would live here? He was on the fifth floor, there were three more above him. All around him were Muggles. In Tokyo there were more people in once place than he had seen in his life, and while he didn’t blend in he did just become one of many foreigners living here. Someone had once told him that all foreigners looked the same to a homogeneous group, like the Japanese.

The sunlight filtered through the window and left a pattern on the floor. Draco danced through it. He was leaving the past behind. No longer an ex-death eater, or even a Malfoy. Leaving home was easy compared to leaving his name, he had found out. Documents, everyone wanted to see documents. Draco had had to do a bit of leg work and contact some of his father’s shadier partners to get his passport and birth certificate stating that he was Draco Black. Every time he was called Black it reminded him of his mother, dead for a year now.

Draco was turning from the window when he saw a messy black head and started for a moment, then the person had looked up and he saw it was not Harry. Maybe moving to a country where ninety percent of the people have black hair wasn’t such a brilliant move on his part.  
\----  
Harry had been following lead after lead. It had been four years since Draco Malfoy had dropped off the face of the earth. Doing a lot of thinking, and talking with Hermione about feelings and liking men and especially liking Malfoy had help him figure out what he wanted.

The problem was that what he wanted was gone. Maybe he should stop looking for Draco. But damn his sense of honour, he had learned after recovering from the final battle that Draco Malfoy had saved him. Not just once, he had taken curses meant for Harry and had also cursed those who would have kept him from Voldemort. Hermione and Ron had told him. Immediately asking to see him, Moody informed him that Draco had fled the country under a death sentence.

He had been convicted in absentia of conspiring to commit murder and of murder itself, in the final battle. Harry had gone mad, and then he just got mad and made his way from his bed to the Ministry where he told everyone just what he thought of them and what Draco had done for him. At first they had tried to appease him. Then they realized that if Harry were mad enough then they might loose their jobs, or worse. So the charges were reversed and Draco was innocent, his fortune restored to him.

Harry looked. And looked. Finally after a quiet chat with Mundungus had lead him to some people, who, for the right amount of money, would have sold their mother. They told him of a blond who had asked for documents, Muggle documents. That had eventually lead him here. Apartment 504. Taking a deep breath he knocked.

Draco answered. Who could be knocking at three in the morning? “Oh it’s you Potter. Come on in.”

Harry stepped in and looked around. There was one room he saw, small kitchen, low table in the other corner what looked like a bed mat with a blanket on it.

“Stop gawking. I’m not sure how you found me but I would appreciate a quick death. So if you would just draw your wand. . .” Draco trailed off at the look of horror on Harry’s face.

“I was looking for you to tell you that you’re free to come back to England. All of the Malfoy estate is yours again, if you want it.” Looking around Harry wondered for the millionth time, since finding out where Draco was, what had brought Draco here.

“I also wanted to tell you thank. . .” Harry was stopped by a hand on his mouth.

“I didn’t do it for you, I did it for me, so don’t thank me. Why now, Harry? Why did you have to find me now? I’m settled, I have friends. Well co-workers whom I drink with, anyway. I have a life, one I made. What in the hell gives you the right to just bust in here and tell me I’m forgiven. Like some saint or something. Saint Potter, ho!”

Then Draco shut up. Partially, because he was surprised. Mostly, because Harry was kissing him. Throwing caution to the wind, Draco kissed him back.

“I was hoping that you might come home with me. I understand that you have a life here now. Everyone knows how I feel. I’m sorry if that shames you.”

“How do you feel, Harry?” Draco needed to know the answer to that question before he made any decisions.

“I think I love you.”

“You think?”

“Well, I’ve never been in love before. All I know is that when I think of my life without you in it, I’m miserable.”

“So, I make you less miserable?” Draco asked.

“No, yes. Damn it this isn’t going at all like I wanted it to.” Harry ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

“Oh, really? How did you want it to go?”

“I was hoping to have you in bed with me by now. Seduced by my sexy ways.”

Draco laughed. “Why didn’t you just say so?” He started taking off Harry’s clothes. He could leave his past behind, but damn if he would leave his future.


End file.
